


Midnight Sun

by Neko_Undertaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/F, I'm Sorry, Muteness, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Undertaker/pseuds/Neko_Undertaker
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Midnight Sun

The air at the bottom of the mountain was blissfully cooling. The warmth of the morning sun prevented her from freezing. The mountain was rather short, it was possible to make it to the top before sundown. The clouds shrouding the snowy summit were beautiful. Pure white and fluffy like cotton candy.

  
After being jostled around in the crowd for a few minutes, Ebony spotted long, abnormally curly hair in a high ponytail. Luna! “ Hey Ebony! Isn’t the weather down here perfect?” Ebony smiled, making her way to her best friend.  
Once they were standing face to face, Ebony placed her hand on her forehead and extended her arm in a salute-like motion. _“ hello”._

  
____________________________________

Soon enough, the two girls had almost reached the snow capping the mountain summit. Ebony had barely noticed the change in scenery. The two stood in complete silence as they took in the view. The golden yellow sun had lowered in the sky, barely scraping the highest leaves of the tall trees and tinting the clouds a light orange.

  
The rocks behind them shuddered and the mountain started to tremble. Rocks started falling onto the path in front of them, small at first but gradually increasing in size. The air seemed to get colder. Trepidation filled the air as the screaming intensified. Ebony tugged at Luna’s sleeve and started pulling her down the narrow path. The screams around her were reminiscent of the wails of dying souls.  


Somewhere along the way, Luna had let go of Ebony’s hand. Ebony stopped running. She looked around. Her vision blurred. She couldn’t find Luna.

Her **best** friend.

She couldn’t find her best friend.

Her eyes darted around frantically. Luna. “Where was she? Is she okay? How do I find her?”

All she could think of was Luna.

A distance away, Ebony spotted her. She was tottering down the pile of rocks that had gathered near the foot of the mountain.  
Ebony had to get to her. She ran towards Luna, trying her best to avoid getting knocked over by the many blond tourists.

Just a few more metres.

__________________________________

Luna crumpled to the ground.

Ebony’s steps got faster. She fell to Luna’s side and gingerly held her head in her hands. Hot tears streamed down her face as she sobbed silent tears.

Luna’s face was slightly bloodied, but she was unsure who the blood belonged to. Luna’s breathing was labored. Ragged. Her beautiful cedar eyes had lost their shine. They were only glassy. Tears streamed down Luna’s perfectly tanned skin.

Ebony wanted to scream at Luna. To tell her that she loved her.

Luna’s eyes fluttered shut. Her chest stopped rising.

Ebony desperately wanted to call out to her.

To tell her to wake up.

To come back.

It was too late.

__________________________________

Ebony wasn’t sure how long she sat there, cradling her in her hands. But when she looked up, the sun was barely peeking out from the horizon, painting the clouds in shades of violet and orange. The petite hands she had held so many times over the years had turned cold.  


She was gone.


End file.
